


Risky Business

by aimless38



Series: Moving On [3]
Category: Weiß Side B (Manga)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, M/M, Mission Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken and Chloe chase a villain into the sewers with disastrous results for all three of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risky Business

Fuck! I hated going into a situation blind. It was supposed to have been an easy hit. Where had I heard that before?

 

Go to the warehouse and kill the drug dealers peddling their poison to the nearby schools. After Yuki and Michel followed numerous leads, we were able utilize Yuki as bait to be tapped as a pusher. I hated the fact that we had to use the teens at all but I was getting a bit too old to play student any more.

 

Yuki was the perfect choice. He was slightly rebellious and let his grades slip over the course of a few months. Yuki’s attitude and lack of respect for authority made him irresistible to the pushers who were always looking for new pawns. Their way of operating was to get the kid hooked and make a virtual slave out of him.

 

We carefully monitored Yuki and the mission had proved to be almost more than the kid could handle. He had to see a side to life that only ended in despair. It was only due to his excellent slight of hand skills that kept him from actually having to take the drugs the first time they were offered. Then, it was a slow process to gain the trust of the other dealers and be introduced to the ones in charge.

 

We had the bastards and knew the location of the storehouse. Of course, a lookout must have tipped em off because they scattered like cockroaches. There was no way in hell Yuki would be left alone with these thugs so he was under Aya’s watchful eye.

 

Michel had his Guardian angel looking out for his, namely Free, and I wondered if Michel truly had a clue.

 

That left Chloe and me to chase after the leader. When he saw his underlings being taken out, he fled like a total coward. That was alright with me…the chase was exhilarating. I know I’m supposed to ignore the pleasure of the adrenaline rush, but it was still a part of me – the thrill of the hunt, the moment when my claws sink into vulnerable flesh, ending the life of some scumbag.

 

I had to dodge a car intent on making street pizza out of me and lost sight of Chloe. Damn it, but I hated getting left behind. I rounded a corner and nearly plowed right into the picky blond. He was just standing there.

 

“Chloe, what the hell are you doing? Did you lose him?” I was going to rub it in a little if he had. Yeah, I have a sadistic streak, so sue me.

 

“He went down there.” Chloe pointed and wrinkled his nose in distaste.

 

I edged around my blond lover and looked at where he indicated and had to stifle a laugh. There was an open manhole with a caution barricade around it. Apparently our target decided to try and lose his pursuers in the sewers.

 

“Aren’t you going after him?” This was going to be interesting. I really needed to try and not laugh. That is if I ever wanted another blowjob ever again. “It’s a mission Chloe.”

 

“There is no way in hell I am going into that foul smelling hole.” He crossed his arms over his chest and stared sullenly at me. God, he can be such a priss.

 

“Fine. Stay up here. I’ll take out the target myself.” I’m sure when I called in my report to Aya, Chloe would get an earful for purposefully splitting up.

 

“Wait. You’re going down there alone?” Chloe grabbed my arm and I stopped.

 

“Yes. Now move Chloe. I’m not letting that dirt bag get away.” Don’t get me wrong, Chloe is brave and usually doesn’t shy away from completing missions. But he is fastidious to the point of being annoying and the smells emanating from the sewer were enough to make my eyes water. I wasn’t looking forward to going down there either.

 

Chloe just stood there so I pushed past him. I’m not fond of dark closed in spaces and wanted to get this over with. Down the ladder I went and when my foot touched the bricks a shot rang out and I felt a searing heat in my left arm. The fucker had a gun and was waiting for us to climb down.

 

I dove behind a pipe scraping my now wounded arm, causing a wave of dizziness. As much as I hated guns, my claws were going to be of no help down here. I peeked out from behind my cover and thought I saw a flash of grey. It was the color of the suit the target had been wearing. I returned fire and yelled up to Chloe.

 

“Stay put! Call for back up!” A few more shots and one came dangerously close to my head. I flinched as a shard of cement from the wall scored my cheek. Damn it! Why do I always have a target painted on my chest?

My turn to see if I could hit him. I grinned when I fired the next round. I definitely heard a grunt of pain and the distinctive click of an empty gun. I have no idea where I hit the guy but he was well enough to run. I just hoped he did not have any more clips for his weapon.

 

I yelled in when a hand touched my shoulder.

 

“Calm down Ken. It’s just me.” I assumed Chloe had conquered his fear of the nasty sewer cooties and had climbed down when he heard the gunfire cease.

 

“God damnit, Chloe! I could have shot you!” I whipped around and hissed when his hand slid down my arm.

 

“I wanted to make sure you were all right. It was silly not to come down here. I’m your back up and too squeamish to get my ass by your side.” The touch would have normally been comforting but the wound burned something fierce. The worried look in Chloe’s eyes for me warmed me down to my toes. I’d seen it turned on Aya many times in the past. Now I was worthy of that same deep concern.

“I’m fine,” I reassured him. “But we need to get after the target. I think he’s hit but I’m not sure how bad--shit!”

 

Chloe’s hand was really not helping. In fact the comforting squeeze he gave my arm nearly made me deck him out of reflex.

 

“You’re hit?” Chloe pulled his hand back and frowned when he glanced at his glove. It was wet with blood. “Let me see.”

 

“I said I’m fine, Chloe. Let’s get this guy.” I tried to walk away but his outstretched arm stopped me.

 

“I’m still mission leader Ken, and if I say you need this tended to then you will. Hold still.”

 

This was taking too long. We had to leave now.

 

“Damn it, Chloe. Quit fussing!” He was trying to slide my arm out of my jacket and it hurt like hell. I slapped his hands away without really even thinking about it. I knew I’d fucked up when I saw the hurt expression on his face.

 

“Bleed to death for all I care! Fuck you too, Ken!” He stomped away in the direction the target had gone and I felt like a total idiot.

 

I had to fix this. I had no idea why I didn’t let Chloe fuss over me. But damn it, one moment he’s all “do it because I am the leader” and the next he’s all “I want to help because I care”. What was I supposed to think? I’m not used to someone fussing over me.

 

I had no idea how bad the wound was. All I knew was that the blood was not gushing out and I could still move my arm…mostly.

 

Then I heard a yell and my heart leapt into my throat. This opponent had already proved he was not stupid and Chloe had been distracted by his anger. He could have walked right into an ambush.

 

If something went wrong, and I didn’t get a chance to apologize to my lover, I would never forgive myself.

 

I ran towards the sounds of a fight and rounded a corner to see Chloe grappling with the target. As I said, this guy was no idiot and he obviously knew how to defend himself. He had Chloe’s arms pulled to his sides so my lover could not get to his weapons and I winced when the target head butted the blond’s forehead with a loud crack. Chloe staggered and the man’s hands wrapped around his throat. I had to do something. I didn’t think I could get to them before the attacker snapped my lover’s neck so I raised my gun and tried to stop my hands from shaking.

 

Please, please don’t let me miss.

 

Chloe’s life was on the line and I wasn’t the best shot. I closed my eyes for a second and took a deep breath. Then I lined up the shot. I could hear Chloe gasping for breath as he sagged in the target’s grip. It had to be now or never.

 

I pulled the trigger and the shot echoed through the chamber. There was a moment of abject fear as I wondered if I’d hit the man at all before he crumpled backward. Then to my horror, as he fell, he dragged Chloe with him right into a violently swirling pool of murky water.

 

I ran to the edge and looked down. There had been a lot of rain the past couple of days and the storm drains were full. I could not even make out a shape in the frothing water. I was about to totally panic and was on the verge of screaming into the com for Aya when a pale haired form broke the surface gagging and choking. He was on the far side of the pool and managed to crawl onto a narrow ledge.

 

Chloe lay there wheezing and shivering and I thanked God he’d gotten out. I picked my way over to the ledge and started to navigate the narrow space when a hand shot out of the water grabbing his ankle. Chloe’s hands scrabbled for purchase on the slimy rocks as the target tried to pull him back in. This was like a scene out of a B-rate horror movie. The man just would not freaking die.

 

To help him along I emptied the rest of my clip into his back before he let go to sink back into the water... this time for good.

 

Now that the adrenaline rush was wearing off I slid to the floor when my shaking legs refused to hold me upright. The gun dropped next to me and I was afraid I was going to pass out. I concentrated on just breathing as I heard Chloe drag himself over to me. He was not in much better shape.

 

“I’m sorry Chloe. I’m sorry that I snapped at you.” I could not even look him in the eyes. I’m such a fucking coward, but I had to say it. “I’m just not used to someone taking care of me. You walked away and then got attacked. If you’d died... god. If I’d missed that shot... I’d never have forgiven myself. I’m so sorry.” 

 

I felt a hand reach out and stroke my hair. I lifted my head and looked into his pale blue eyes. There it was again... that kind concern that I’d brushed away earlier. I’m so damned lucky to have someone like Chloe and Aya to love me like they do, even though I felt I did not deserve it. He scooted close to me and sighed.

 

“It’s alright Ken. Really. Thanks for saving my ass. I love you, idiot or not.”

 

“I’m so tired of getting shot, stabbed, beat up, or run over on every mission. I need a vacation.” I shook my head as he grinned at me. “God I’m sore. How the hell are we getting out of here? I’m so dizzy I don’t think I can climb out.”

 

Another wave of dizziness made me put my head between my knees.

 

“I called Free and Michel earlier.” Chloe placed his hand on my back and rubbed gently. “They should be to the open manhole any time now. I have a splitting headache and these clothes are getting burned. I hope I never have to go into another sewer... I don’t even want to think about what is caked in my hair.”

 

“Not to be a jerk or anything but you do smell pretty bad.” I tried to nonchalantly edge away from him. I’m surprised he was not running around screaming or going catatonic that he’d fallen into the sewage channel.

 

Without thinking his hand shot out and smacked me on the arm...the one with the bullet hole in it. I’m afraid I whimpered like a little girl.

 

“Fuck Chloe, that hurt!” I yelled and glared at my lover. If he did that again I was going to throw him right back into the nasty water.

 

“Ah...Ken I’m so sorry.” He tried to get me to give him my arm. “Let me look at it. Is it still bleeding?”

 

“No way. There’s no telling what kind of germs you’re crawling with. I don’t want my arm to rot off.” A sudden burst of static in my ear made me yelp.

 

It was Free and Michel. They were at the manhole wondering where we were. I could hear Michel’s laughter as I told the whole sordid story. Though he instantly sobered when I told him we were wounded. Immediately, they climbed down and Michel helped a slightly unsteady Chloe while Free all but slung me like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder and carried me back up. He’s lucky I didn’t puke down his back. Damn, I was getting nauseous.

 

It was a huge relief to get back up to street level. The hike to the car was not fun but we’d made it in pretty good time. Michel helped Chloe along since the blow to his head had made him somewhat unsteady. But it was determined that the medical supplies we had on hand at the shop were more than enough to treat our wounds. Besides, we had a doctor who could be called upon who how to keep his mouth shut. It also helped that he was on KR’s payroll.

 

I got into the Range Rover and leaned back in the seat, closing my eyes. The wound in my arm ached steadily and the hasty patch job Michel had done only made it throb worse. Free refused to let Chloe in the vehicle until he stripped. He handed the irate blond a blanket and got in the driver’s side to allow Chloe some privacy. Michel was not feeling so magnanimous. He watched as my bedraggled lover stripped to the skin and made teasing comments all the while. Chloe, never one to back down from a challenge, gave back in kind. Soon, Michel was reduced to giggles and I just sighed. They sounded like a couple of 12 year olds. Then Chloe made a comment about the size of the chibi’s equipment that sent him into a huff and threats of revenge as he plopped into the back seat to sulk.

 

We disposed of Chloe’s clothes in a dumpster and headed for home. Even with all the windows open it was quite fragrant in the car and Chloe hunched miserably in his blanket. I dozed for a while and woke when a cell phone was thrust under my nose.

 

“Aya wants to talk to you Ken.” Michel informed me gleefully, knowing full well I was about to get chewed out for being careless.

 

Resigned to my fate I grabbed the phone and winced as I tried to get comfortable.

 

“Hello Aya. Where are you?” I spoke first since it did not sound like Aya was in the mood to be chatty.

 

“How did the mission go Ken?” His silky low voice had a menacing tone to it and I wondered just how much he’s been told.

 

“Well, we chased the guy and Chloe got ahead of me and stopped when the perp went into the sewer. He didn’t want to chase him so I went down by myself.” I stopped to see if Aya had anything to say. Judging by Chloe’s pout our lover had already torn into him.

 

“Go on…” I winced at his flat tone.

 

“I got to the bottom and the fucker started shooting at me. I got hit in the arm. It went right through and hurt like hell. Then I returned fire and the bastard took off. Chloe came down and chased him butthe guy got the drop on him, so I had to shoot him again. He fell into the water dragging Chloe with him. Aya…we fucked up.” I waited for the explosion and was not disappointed.

 

“You fucked up… Is that all you have to say? Ken, you nearly got killed! Chloe too! I swear you get put together and don’t even have half a brain between you! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? What happened to teamwork? Between you, Chloe, and Yuki I will get put into an early grave from stress alone!” Aya was shouting and I could hear the fear in his voice. We were damned lucky today that it had not turned out worse. Wait...Yuki too?

 

“Aya, what happened to Yuki?” We were really not with it at all.

 

I heard Aya let out a slow breath and then another. “Yuki saw one of the targets that got his friend hooked on the junk and then into dealing. He took off by himself to take the guy out. To put it mildly, he got the crap beat out of him. Broken nose, multiple cuts, bruises and his wrist needs to be x-rayed. At least he didn‘t take the guy down. I got that pleasure. I’ll be at the hospital for a while yet so I’ll see you at home. God, I’m tired.”

 

I ached at the defeated tone in Aya’s voice. He did not deserve a bunch of fuck-ups for partners.

 

“I’m so sorry we messed up Ran. We’ll be waiting at home for you okay? I… I love you.” I used his given name on purpose. I only did in the most intimate of moments and I wanted Aya to know that I did truly care for him. So damned much that it was scary at times.

 

“Love you too. Tell Chloe… I’m sorry I yelled at him. You also. But I swear if either one of you does something like that again I’ll chain you to the bed. See you at home.” The phone clicked off and I turned slightly in the seat to look at Chloe.

 

“Aya says he loves us and is sorry he yelled. Plus, if we ever act so collectively stupid again he’s chaining us to the bed.” I grinned at Chloe’s speculative look.

 

“Ooh sounds kinky.” Michel teased as he rested his chin on the back of my seat.

 

“God, Michel you are so hentai. I have no idea where you get it from.” I swatted at his head with my hand and instantly regretted it. Hissing in pain I slumped back into the passenger seat.

 

It seemed to take forever to get home and I needed help from the car after we pulled into the garage. I was dizzy and nauseous and I recognized it as from blood loss. Having experienced it too many times in the past. My body was a road map of my misadventures and I now had another fucking scar to show for it.

 

Chloe and I were parked in the living room and Free insisted on calling the doctor on KR’s payroll. Chloe and I immediately protested but knew better than to argue with the tall tattooed assassin.

 

Chloe was examined first by the wiry white haired gentleman. He was given a hepatitis injection and one for tetanus. Then he was told to get into a hot shower and into bed. He did not have a concussion but the bruises he’d gotten in the fight were going to be extremely painful tomorrow. I hated seeing the dark red finger marks encircling his pale throat and shuddered at how close he’d come to getting killed today. Aya was right to be pissed at the both of us.

 

I was next and was not looking forward to it. The doctor expertly cut my sleeve away and removed the makeshift bandage. I yelped when the dried blood made it stick to my skin. Michel held my hand as the entrance and exit holes were cleaned, disinfected and stitched up. It never ceased to amaze me at how comforting his presence could be. The gouge on my cheek was also cleaned and a Band-Aid was applied to the small wound. Last but not least… I got the same two shots as Chloe. I hate injections and Michel just held my hand tighter.

 

A bottle of antibiotics were pressed into my hands along with some mild painkillers and my blond chibi nursemaid promised the doctor I would take them. The physician warned me to watch out for fever and infection then left with further instructions for me to get some rest. I was eager to get to my room and lie down.

 

I refused help getting up the stairs and was not surprised to hear the shower running when I walked in. Chloe was still in there no doubt trying to scrub his skin off. A shower sounded heavenly even if I had to lean against the wall to get one. I still stank of sewer too and I left my clothes in a heap on the floor. I went into the steamy room and slid open the glass door.

 

I was right. Chloe had his loofa and was scrubbing vigorously. If I had not been so bloody tired and sore I would have pounced on him. His hair was slicked back and his skin was flushed from the heat of the water. He looked completely edible.

 

“Is there room for one more?” I asked wearily as I slid inside.

 

“Always… come here baby. Let Chloe take care of you.” I stepped into his arms and we just held each other for a moment under the warm spray. It was nice to just stand like this for a few moments. I felt safe. The only thing missing was a certain red head spooning up behind me.

 

I gratefully let Chloe wash my body as I leaned against the tiled wall. He was gentle and could not resist placing a few adoring kisses here and there as he slid the loofa over my skin. As much as I wanted the petting to escalate I was just too woozy. Chloe realized this and just concentrated on getting me clean. It had been stupid of me not to have my wound wrapped up before I’d lost as much blood as I had. But I was too focused on getting the target.

 

I was yawning by the time my lover shut off the shower and wrapped me in a fluffy towel. He’d been careful not to get the bandages too wet but ended up changing them anyway. I smiled when Chloe placed a kiss right on the wound before covering it with gauze. I cupped his face in my hands and returned the favor. His lips were soft and pliable under mine and I took my time exploring. Until a yawn broke the intimate contact. Chloe shook his head ruefully and laughed.

 

“Into bed with you, Ken. As much as I’d like to continue, you are simply too worn out.” I was steered into the bedroom and I sat on the edge while Chloe got me a glass of water and two of the pain pills.

 

I was tucked into bed and held out my arms as Chloe slid in beside me. Nestled into his warm embrace I drifted off to sleep. It was not until much later that I felt the mattress dip behind me and I sleepily opened my eyes. Aya was getting into bed and the room was dark and lit by a small lamp on the bedside table. His hair was slightly damp and he smelled of soap and shampoo. Chloe had his head tucked into my collarbone and was snoring slightly.

 

I sighed in contentment as Aya spooned up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

 

“How’s Yuki?” I whispered as Aya’s lips brushed the back of my neck. It was a gesture that comforted us both.

 

“He had to stay overnight. Michel is there keeping him company. He needs to see a plastic surgeon tomorrow about his nose and his right wrist is fractured. They set it and he has to wear a cast for about a month. God, he looked horrible. Then you got shot and Chloe got hurt…” Aya buried his head against my back and I could feel him shuddering. He might come off as cold and aloof but he hated when his family got injured.

 

Even though it hurt like a bitch I raised my arm to stroke soft crimson hair. To see Aya this upset nearly killed me.

 

“Ran, I’m fine. Chloe’s fine. Yuki is fine too. It’s okay, really. We love you.”

 

Aya raised his head and his eyes were suspiciously bright. “I know… I just don’t know what I’d do if I lost any of you. I can’t stand it when you’re hurt. I was not there to protect you. Just like I wasn’t there for…”

 

I had to stop this familiar tirade of self loathing before it got out of hand.

 

“Ran, listen to me. It’s not your fault. None of it is. Yes, Chloe and I did some foolish things today and were extremely unlucky. But there is no reason to beat yourself up over it or over what happened in the past.” I watched as one lone tear spilled over his lashes to trail down his cheek.

 

Aya reached up to swipe it away angrily embarrassed for being so emotional. “I’m acting like an idiot,” he stated ruefully.

 

“No you are acting like a man who cares about his family. One who was scared for the people he loves.” I placed my hands over his and held them tight.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of. We both love you and I’m sure Chloe would tell you himself if he wasn’t currently drooling on my chest. C’mon let’s get some sleep.”

 

Now that Aya was here I could truly relax secure in the arms of both of my lovers. “What did I do to deserve the two of you? I love you so much.”

 

Aya then snuggled in closer and his breath was a warm presence against my neck.

 

I wondered the same thing every day I spent with Aya and Chloe. What did I ever do to deserve to be loved by two such amazing people? I guess it just goes to show that fate on occasion can be kind to me after all.


End file.
